Ao dono de minha alma
by Aniannka
Summary: Pensamentos de alguém em seus momentos finais... YAOISLASH


**Aviso: Essa fic é Slash/Yaoi/Homossexual, o que você preferir...**

**HP pertence a J.K.R e editoras, eu não ganho nada com isso...Quem me dera!**

**Uma one-shot feita num momento de inspiração, ao som de algumas músicas...**

**Beta: Nicolle Snape**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ao dono de minha alma**

Eu me lembro da chuva caindo naquela manhã, de tudo que eu ensaiei para te dizer. Meu maior arrependimento é ter demorado tanto a aceitar o que havia dentro de mim, a verdade assustadora.

Poderá um dia me perdoar por ter sido tão fraco, por nunca ter reparado quanta dor lhe causava com meus atos impensados?

Quando sua presença, repentinamente, passou a ser reconfortante? Não me lembro qual de nós dois foi o primeiro a ceder a enorme atração que surgiu entre nós, mas sei que nunca passou de sexo selvagem e relaxante, sem as doces palavras e falsas promessas advindas daquele momento silencioso após o sexo.

Nunca lhe disse o quanto esperava por elas, mas se não tinha coragem nem para dizê-las a você como poderia eu, cobrá-las?

Ah meu amor... Posso chamá-lo assim? Quantas noites passei insone, vigiando-lhe o sono para que nada de mal o perturbasse nesse doce encontro com os anjos.

Sabia que quando acordasse, ou antes disso, ele poderia lhe chamar, e esses chamados sempre me aterrorizaram... Nunca sabia quando ia vê-lo de novo e ele sempre lhe machucava, parecia ter prazer nisso.

Meu coração se partia toda vez que via o sangue banhando suas vestes, meu desejo era correr até você e segura-lo em meus braços, mas sabia que você jamais aceitaria se passar por fraco na minha frente.

Mal sabia você que sempre te considerei o bruxo mais corajoso de todo o mundo mágico.

A vida não podia ser mais perfeita. Eu tinha nossa relação secreta e o pensamento consolador de que tudo, após uma última grande luta, se acertaria.

Eu já não conseguia mais guardar dentro de mim tanto amor, mesmo correndo o risco de te perder para sempre, eu tinha que arriscar. Sabia que você nunca diria o que eu queria ouvir. O estrago que fiz anos atrás em você foi muito grande, algo que não se cura com beijos e noites de caloroso sexo.

Minha decisão estava tomada, me declararia a você e nada poderia me impedir.

Hogwarts estava em clima nervosismo, quem entrava lá podia sentir a tensão no ar. Pelo que você me disse era o dia dos NOM'S e você também estaria lá, se certificando de que ninguém tentasse burlar o exame.

Eu me lembro da chuva caindo naquela manhã, de tudo que eu ensaiei lhe dizer. Mas quis o acaso que eu nunca falasse...

Voldemort mostrou a Harry uma falsa visão, que o fez montar uma "frente de ataque".

Quando o vi entrar na sede da ordem, molhado pela chuva, meu coração disparou. O que era uma simples idéia tornou-se certeza: eu não iria perder você. Infelizmente, você não conseguiu avisar a ordem a tempo. Quando chegamos lá eles já enfrentavam os comensais.

Harry lutava contra Bellatrix, eu sabia que ele não estava preparado para tal confronto. Minha mente girava, sabia que deveria ajudá-lo, mas também precisava te dizer tantas coisas... O quanto você é importante para mim, que quando eu noto que você está dormindo profundamente eu me abraço a você para sentir o calor do seu corpo, para que ele aqueça meu corpo e minha alma.

Já não há mais tempo, se eu não interferir Harry poderá ser morto...

Bellatrix é ótima em batalha, mas eu também não fico muito atrás, infelizmente anos sem prática me tornaram um pouco mais lento nos movimentos, por isso não previ seu golpe, sinto meu corpo voando.

Estranho... dizem que quando você está próximo da morte sua vida passa na sua mente, todos os momentos, felizes ou tristes, mas comigo foi diferente, todos os meus pensamentos eram para você.

Notei que voava em direção ao véu, já tinha ouvido falar a seu respeito e sabia que não conseguiria voltar de lá. Não tinha medo da morte, nem me arrependia dos meus atos, mas se pudesse desejar algo, seria ouvir uma última vez as batidas do seu coração, sentir o calor da sua respiração na minha pele, e gritar para todos ouvirem que Sirius Black ama Severus Snape.

Fim.


End file.
